


Cover for To All the Lovers in the House Tonight (2015)

by randomscientist



Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft/Lestrade [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: Amazing writing,perfectmusic - what more could one hope for? ♡





	Cover for To All the Lovers in the House Tonight (2015)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kedgeree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedgeree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To All the Lovers in the House Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557346) by [kedgeree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedgeree/pseuds/kedgeree). 



> Amazing writing, _perfect_ music - what more could one hope for? ♡


End file.
